


The Family Portrait

by marmariavel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, actually just a small headcanon but it's so sweet I wanted to share it :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmariavel/pseuds/marmariavel
Summary: The Starks commission an artist to paint them a family portrait but don't exactly receive, what they wished for.





	The Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. If you do, maybe consider leaving kudos or a comment :)

* * *

The Starks went to an actual artist to paint them a family picture.

He says something and they all react with a grimace. Their usual faces when something was off and all three of them probably thought “What the- “

The artist finds it so unique that he tells them to stay this way. And he proceeds to do his job.

After seeing the finished painting Pepper goes “You can’t draw us like that! Paint it again.”

Tony just straight up disagrees “Wait no, this is great”

Pepper replies “I am **not** going to hang this in our house, Tony!”

And whoosh, they start one of their usual snarky arguments.

At one point Morgan suddenly interrupts them by saying “It might not be overly pretty but it’s **us**” and just smiles. Pepper and Tony melt so they take it home and hang it in the living room, at the most obvious place so that everyone entering the house will see it.

From time to time Pepper would stand in front of it after Morgan had gone to bed. She’d stare at it, arms crossed in front of her chest and Tony would join her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

They’d stand there silently for a few minutes until Tony blurts out “It’s hideous” and Pepper snaps her head at him saying “**I told you so! _WHY_** did we take it home then??”

Tony looks at her with a loving smile and replies in a calm and tender tone “Because Morgan was right. It’s **us**” and he raises a brow in his usual sassy way. Pepper can’t help but wheeze softly and smile.

They share a tender kiss and go to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, M :)


End file.
